CSI: OKC
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: Love, hate, betrayal, murder. These words describe the work of five detectives that work in OKC and the surrounding areas. It seems like a quiet place... but it really isn't until you go in depth with these guys. T for now.
1. Stephanie's POV

**A/N: Hmm I hope you like this… I only got one profile done right now, so I'll introduce each character in a new chapter with a profile:**

**Name:** Stephanie Stokes  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 34  
**Family:** Nick Stokes, siblings, mother, father  
**City:** OKC  
**Job:** Homicide detective  
**Rank:** Lieutenant  
**Specialty:** Ballistics, explosives, fingerprints  
**Appearance:** She somewhat resembles her brother, Nick, except she's the opposite sex. She has long brown hair, bright bluish-green eyes; she is short with long legs. She mainly wears green with blue jeans.  
**Personality:** She has a fiery personality; she barely ever gets angry unless she is cornered. She is easily stressed but chooses not to show it. She rarely cries but usually only cries whenever something awful happens to her family or when whole families are murdered. There is some sexual tension between her and Michael Brown.  
**Early Life:** She was born in Norman (but moved around, of course) and has lived in Oklahoma most of her life after she moved out of her parents home. Not much is known about her or the rest of her family (except Nick, since he's well known character). She has a good relationship with her parents like Nick as well. Her father is a judge and her mother is a lawyer. She is the middle child out of seven children. She used to be a cheerleader when she lived in Austin for a while. She was molested by a babysitter and hates doing investigations with children.  
**Trivia:** She is partial to ornithology. Her favourite birds are the parrots, crows and kingfishers. She also has a pet cockatiel named Nymph.

* * *

Chapter 1: Stephanie's POV

**Third person's POV**

"I'm going to kill you, you bitch," the perpetrator, whose name is not known, aimed a gun at the victim: Robin Alders. She screamed to try to escape the man. However, no one could hear her and it's not as if anyone even cared at all. He grabbed a stuffed animal and shot her three times in the chest. He dropped the gun and ran off.

Little did he know…? She had somehow lived… and she was taken to the hospital…

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

It had been a long, tedious and hard day. It was Monday. I hated Mondays: it mean I had to get up, get to work and leave my cockatiel (and my baby) Nymph by himself. I'm thinking about bringing his cage to my office here. I knew no one would care. I was exhausted. We had picked the bare bones of this crime scene about a dozen times. There was no signs of forced entry (we concluded that it was possibly someone she knew) and there was barely any evidence. No fingerprints, only the victim's blood, no dirt, no dust, no skin… hang on… "Hang on, what's this," I carefully and slowly picked up what looked like a pubic hair from the floor. "Pubic hair 1:00 o'clock," I grinned.

"You think she was raped?" Amerigo, the Italian, asked nicely. I tolerate him more than I tolerate Michael, to be honest…

"Mm… rape, my specialty," Michael, the weird ass Chicagoan, said sarcastically. I growled at him.

"I doubt it. We lose them all them all the time and we don't even realise it," I replied. "However, it might be possible. The person in the hospital is currently in a coma so we can't have any consent until she wakes up. In the mean time, let's just please try to solve this…" The two nodded. As I was about to get up, I spotted something weird underneath a table. It looked sticky and yellow. "Paint… yellow paint…"

"Hmm?" Michael turned around and eyed me. He was staring… at my ass.

"Michael… I know you're staring at my ass…," I grumbled. "Anyway, I think I found some yellow paint…," I carefully took a small swab and put it into a collection tube. "Let's get this to Jari…," I turned around and stood up.

* * *

"Stephanie… I figured out what it is," Jari walked up to me and patted me on the shoulder.

"So… what is it?" I looked up him and furrowed my brow. His face relaxed but his eyes widened.

"It's car paint… used to paint cars," he replied.

"Whoa!" I almost fell out of my chair. "But how in the world is that possible?" Michael walked in.

"Steph, I just figured out why there was car paint in her house. Well, her ex-boyfriend used to paint cars as a living and it's possible he still does. We just need to find out where though."

"Find him," I eyed Michael.

"Yes boss… I-I will…," he ran off. He was scared of me and I knew it. I was the boss and I ruled over everyone (well, not literally). He hates it when I get angry – he hides in a locker or the bathroom. I don't care too much for him but really, I'm starting to love him… I think he's an interesting guy. I just wish there was a way for me to cool off. I wish there was a way… to show him my love. I wish he wasn't a pervert and I wish he didn't stare at my chest and arse.

"_Oh Michael… I love you… I-I just wish there was a way to show it…,_" I thought. "Phew…," I sighed. "It's really hot in here…," I had to turn on a fan.

"Steph… I would have to agree with you…," Jari sighed. "I'm still not used to this weather, how do you handle it?"

"I've lived here almost all of my life… and you're a newbie, I keep meaning to ask you where you're from."

"I'm from Finland but I just came here for vacation and I got hooked to this place. It's really nice here."

"Jari thank you, I take that as a compliment. How'd you like to go out for coffee?" I smiled brightly, just for the hell of it.

"Yeah…. I'd love to," he smiled back. I was starting to like this guy, too.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, the first few chapters will be short, but I'll try to make them longer. I'm also excepting three OCs. You must**** fill out the same info as above and I'll write a chapter with your OCs's POV. BTW, I love Chicago but Michael is weird to Stephanie, XD. Oh yeah, it's said that Nick has seven siblings, but of course, no one has named them. So that's why I created Stephanie.**


	2. Michael's POV

**A/N: I found out Nick Stokes parents' names: Bill and Jillian.**

**Name**: Michael Brown

**Gender**: Male

**Age**: 37

**Family**: Brother, mother, father

**City**: OKC

**Job**: CSI, night shift detective

**Rank**: Detective first grade (he is just one rank below Stephanie)

**Specialty**: DNA, toxicology, ballistics

**Appearance**: Michael is short, lean but well muscled. He was short, dirty blonde with brown streaks. He mostly wears black and green. His eyes are a bright green.

**Personality**: He is a bit of a pervert, making odd remarks at the wrong time. Like Stephanie, he hates cases involving little children. There is some sexual tension between her and him.

**Early life**: He was born in Chicago, Illinois. He only lived their briefly, so he doesn't remember. He moved to Warr Acres and has lived there since. He is of middle class. His family treated him fairly. He loves his parents and brother and will do anything to protect them.

**Trivia**: He is slightly OCD. He loves it when folders and other stuff are in order, presumably numerical or alphabetic.

* * *

Chapter 2: Michael's POV

I saw Steph leaving with Jari. I wasn't sure what the two were up to when they left so suddenly. I thought the two were going to do something intimate. I decided to ignore it and not do anything about it. It wasn't my business anyway. I sighed and pushed a few buttons. I had figured out where the victim's boyfriend lived. He lived in The Village, which wasn't too far from our crime lab. I picked up my cell phone and dialled for Steph. "Hey Steph, I found out the where the boyfriend lives. He lives in 1203 NW 50th street, Warr Acres. His name is Harry Davis; you go it?"

"Yes, I got it. Jari and I will be there in 25 minutes," she replied.

"I'll be there in 30 if you need backup. I have to finish some work and I'll be there soon."

"All right Michael, see you later. Bye-bye," she hung up. I slowly closed my phone and sighed. I got back to my paperwork but I watched the clock. The Village was only about five miles away from our lab. I got about six pages of work done. I was satisfied and decided to leave.

* * *

"Stephanie?" I called as I walked up to the house. "Jari; are you guys even here?" I looked around. I saw blood all over the floor. "Stephanie, Jari!" I screamed. "W-where are you?! Why is there blood on the floor?!" I desperately searched everywhere I could. The blood trail led to the kitchen where I found Stephanie and Jari unconscious but it looked as if Harry had killed himself. I was wrong. I had my back facing him and he lunged at me. I was somehow able to ram him into a kitchen cabinet. With all of my strength, I slammed him against the floor and held onto his arms tightly while I slapped some handcuffs on him. "You have a right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand?" He weakly nodded. "I'm charging you with assault/battery and attempted murder of three crime scene investigators." He grunted and started to bleed from his stomach. "Huh?"

Oh, crap… he must have accidentally stabbed himself before I got here… and I made it bleed again. I looked around at Jari and Steph; their hands were covered in blood. It had hit me. The two were most likely trying to stop the bleeding and they were scared of blood, hence why they had fainted. I gulped. This was my fault… I had accidentally made this person bleed again. I wanted to scream out in anger. "N-no…. No… this is my fault… h-he's going to die because of me!" The two were beginning to wake up. "W-what have I done…?"

"W-what's going on again…?" I looked over to see Stephanie's mouth gaping.

"I-I don't know… I fainted," Jari replied blankly. The two rubbed their eyes and looked at me.

"Oh shit," all three of us said in unison.

We all knew he was going to die if we didn't act quick. We had to be brave for him.


End file.
